


Devil's Crag

by Adventlost



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Dark, F/M, Possession, Revised episode, mild violence, slight InuKag, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventlost/pseuds/Adventlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twist on episode 167</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Crag

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of series, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Silence reigned over the group as they looked down on the newly dug grave before them. It had only been a day since they had met Goryomaru yet Kagome and the rest of her friends felt the wave of sorrow just as strongly as the group of young children in front of them.

Lifting her head from prayer, the young priestess looked down at them while Miroku spoke, "You all must leave this temple without a moment's delay. It's not safe to reside here any longer."

"But…" the boys trailed off, looking uncertain of what to do.

Pity rushed through Kagome. _These children have been through so much. First losing their parents, then Goryomaru, and now their home… I can see clearly why they wish to stay, but Miroku-sama's right, they won't be safe staying in the temple without Goryomaru's protection._

"If you value your life, then do as we say," added Inuyasha, "It won't take long for the demons to learn of Goryomaru's death and come running.

"I-I guess you have a point…" one of them murmured while the others silently nodded in agreement before turning their attention towards the incense burning on top of the grave, giving off a mournful yet soothing scent.

It wasn't until they had burned completely out that the group could lead the orphans away from the temple and back to the nearby village. Once there, they were quickly accepted by the village elder, who said that he would find each and every one of them a place within the community, and said their goodbyes. After that Kagome climbed up on Inuyasha's back and they immediately set out to follow Hakudoshi so that they may locate their foe's heart.

"Hurry! Before Naraku can hide his heart in a new location, we've got to catch up to him!" Inuyasha ordered, pushing himself to go even faster.

 _Inuyasha's right, this could be our only chance to find and destroy Naraku's heart. We mustn't let this opportunity go to waste_ Kagome silently agreed as they turned a corner and enter the mountain range of the region. It wasn't long until Inuyasha caught Hakudoshi's faint scent among the rocks and boulders and raced down the path, winding through the tall peaks around them. Eventually they found themselves high above the ground, running along the edge of a cliff. After a few moments, the hanyou grimaced, hinting to the group that he was losing the scent.

"Damn, I lost it," he growled while coming to a stop in the middle of one of the mountains, letting Kagome off his back.

"Well he did have a pretty decent head start, plenty of time to get out of the area," Sango commented, though disappointment was clear in her voice as well.

"Such a shame, and right when we found his heart," Miroku grimaced as they gathered around to try to form a new plan.

Kagome was about to join them when she felt a strange pulse rush through her body, followed by a familiar ringing sound in her ears. Turning towards the east, she started forward almost unwillingly, so that she was turning the corner of the mountain to come face to face with yet another ledge. Tilting her head, the young priestess slowly proceeded forwards until she was standing near the edge. Looking down, her auburn eyes widened at the sight of the huge object below her. _What is that? A stone oni? But why is it here?_ Kagome thought as she stared down at the creature.

From behind her, the calls of her friends sounded, quickly followed by a rush of feet until they stood right next to her as Sango spoke, "There you are Kagome-chan! Don't go wandering off like that, it could be dangerous."

"Sorry Sango-chan. But I sensed something," Kagome explained before pointing down at the oni, "And it led me to that."

"Hmm?" Miroku started forward to catch a better glimpse at the named creature, "How odd, it's been completely transformed into stone… But why?"

Suddenly the group stiffened at the presence that appeared behind them. Turning in disbelief, Kagome looked to see her companions ready their weapons for the person to come while Inuyasha growled angrily. _They sense it to! The one we sense is…_ Kagome thought as the sky above them began to turn dark.

Looking out to the horizon, the priestess tried to make out the dark gleam of the Shikon no Tama when a pulse of dread rushed through her. _The Shikon shards in Naraku's possession… They're not in front of us but-_

Whipping back around, Kagome gasped as she came face to face with their greatest enemy, who was standing not even five feet away from her. The others, hearing her sharp exclamation, turned to see the sight as well, but only for a moment as Naraku let out one of his signature laughs as his barrier wrapped around the astonished priestess and tore the two away from the rest.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's yell sounded in the named person's ears as she looked over her shoulder and extended an arm towards the hanyou while yelling his name before vanishing along with Naraku into the stone oni below the group.

He was ready to jump in after her when, from out of nowhere, a sharp blade cut in front of him, claiming a few of his silver locks. Growling, Inuyasha jumped back to see Hakudoshi, accompanied by hundreds of demons, his violet eyes glowing with malice.

"Not yet Inuyasha," he spoke with a devious grin, "Not until Naraku gets the last shard from Kagome."

"Screw that! Now get out of my way!" Inuyasha yelled, fury at the incarnation and worry about the named girl rushing through his veins.

 _Kagome wait for me! I'll be there in a few moments, but until then stay alive!_ The hanyou thought as he swung his sword down, unleashing a ray of light that raced towards his enemy.

\---

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as the hanyou was swallowed by the darkness within the oni she and Naraku had entered.

Turning to face her enemy, the priestess reached for one of her arrows to strike him down when she felt herself begin to fall. Gasping, Kagome plunged into the darkness before landing roughly in an unknown liquid. Opening an eye painfully, she scanned the dimly lit chamber, only to flinch at the sight of carcasses all around her. Slowly, she rose to her feet, looking warily around the area for her enemy. However, the only thing she could see was the skeletons of dead animals and lesser demons in the yellowish liquid surrounded by the stone interior walls of the oni. _What is this place? The oni's stomach…?_ Kagome thought before sensing a dark aura.

In an instant, she notched an arrow and pointed towards the shadowed portion of the room while commanding, "Naraku! I know you're there, so show yourself!"

From the darkness, she made out the tall form of the named person, walking casually forward, his red eyes gleaming in the dim light, "As expected from you Kagome, sensing where I was even though the others could not. Unfortunately for you, it makes no difference seeing as you are all alone here now."

Narrowing her eyes, Kagome pulled her arrow back slightly, beginning to feel nervous at the thought of facing the dark hanyou without her friends. _So he means that I have fallen into his trap? That would explain the smug expression on his face and it could only lead to the conclusion that Naraku's heart is hidden from us as well or he wouldn't be keeping us in the area_ she concluded.

A dark chuckle echoed through the small chamber as Kagome blinked to see Naraku lowering one of his hands towards her. When he opened his fist, her eyes widened at the sight of the almost whole Shikon no Tama, pulsing with an impure light. _The Shikon no Tama! Its demonic aura has grown stronger than before!_ Kagome thought as she returned her gaze towards Naraku, unsure of what he was planning to do.

"Now then, leave me a gift before you leave this world for the next," he spoke silkily, a smirk clearly visible on his face.

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome questioned, turning her face away from him, though careful to keep him in her sight.

"I mean your Shikon shard, Kagome. Hand it over and I will grant you a swift death," Naraku replied darkly.

Leaning back, she glared at him before retorting, "Not a chance! There's no way I'd ever give you the shard!"

With those words said, Kagome released the arrow, which became engulfed in a pure blue light as it raced towards Naraku. She saw him raise his barrier in a flash, seconds before the arrow impacted it with a deafening rumble. Looking into the light created by the collision, the priestess saw her arrow fight valiantly against the hanyou's barrier, neither giving way to the other.

After a minute, the battle ceased in a blinding flash of light, which cause the girl to shield her eyes, that engulfed the entire room. Opening her eyes, Kagome gasped as she saw that her arrow had been defeated. Looking up into her enemy's eyes, she saw triumph shine in their depths before he revealed the Shikon no Tama once more.

"Nice try, but not good enough," he smirked as the tainted jewel gave of a series of malicious pulses before unleashing a bundle of black lighting towards Kagome.

Shielding herself, she braced for the impact, only to see that the energy fanned out until it came full circle around her. It then dissipated into the liquid and as it did, Kagome felt her legs begin to sting. Suddenly, the room came alive as the walls began to drip with the liquid while turning a pinkish color as the bones began to bubble.

"Ahh!" Kagome hissed as she quickly scrambled back.

Looking up, she felt dread pulse through her veins. _This is acid! So I was right, this is the oni's stomach!_ Kagome thought as she searched for a dry area. Her legs burned and with each moment that passed the pain intensified.

"Kagome, you shall die here, leaving nothing but the shard behind," said Naraku as the girl grimaced, placing a hand over her purified shard, uncertain if she could prove him wrong.

\---

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled as the attack ravaged through the field of demons before him and the others before coming to a stop at Hakudoshi's barrier. However, more demons piled in where the others had been destroyed, replacing one with three. Growling, Inuyasha swung his sword left and right, fighting to get to the edge of the cliff but only being pushed further back by the demons.

"At this rate we won't be able to help Kagome-chan," Sango spoke worriedly from atop Kirara, catching and re-throwing her Hirakotsu.

"We mustn't give up!" Miroku called from where he stood, fighting a demon, "Kagome-sama can stand against Naraku for a while, but we must get to her quickly."

"Ha, just keep telling yourself that," Hakudoshi mocked, "By the time you manage to get through these demons, it'll be over."

"Damn you!" Inuyasha yelled as he unleashed his strongest attack, "Adamant Barrage!"

In a sparkling flash, Tessaiga sent spears of adamant hurdling towards the incarnation, who glowered as they easily dispersed his barrier. With a triumphant grin, Inuyasha saw a gap in the demons and took the opportunity without a second thought. However, just as he reached the cliff's edge, he felt a pulse of power ripple in the area. Looking down in horror, the hanyou saw that the barely noticeable demonic aura radiating from the stone oni had transformed into an immense force. The demon's pale gray coat melted away into a deep red as it revealed its piercing orange gaze to the world.

"What the-?!" Inuyasha gawked before turning to hear Hakudoshi's malicious laughter echo off the canyon walls.

"You're too late Inuyasha! Now that the demon is awakened, Kagome's fate is sealed," the boy laughed while a wave of demons fell upon the hanyou.

Shock ran cold through Inuyasha as he numbly stared at the oncoming demons. _Kagome… She can't be… I'll save her!_ the hanyou thought as he growled and released a powerful Wind Scar, easily felling the swarm. Nevertheless, as he regrouped with Miroku and Sango and saw their tense expressions, his worry grew ever stronger. They had little time left to save Kagome and if they didn't get to her soon, her limp body would be the last thing they'd ever see of the girl.

\---

 _Splash!_ Kagome winced as the burning liquid fell on her knees and hands but didn't stop moving until she reached the few remaining spots of somewhat dry land, or rather flesh, within the demon's stomach. Behind her, she could hear Naraku's laughs as he watched her suffering in great amusement. Reaching the patch, the girl looked up to see acid begin to drip down on her, landing painfully on her body. _I have to get out of here before the fluid starts to rise, or else I'll be done for!_ Kagome grimaced as she grabbed an arrow from her quiver and loosely notched it.

Doubt rushed through her as she looked at the thick skin that surrounded her. She would be able to break through but only after using the majority of her arrows, which would leave her defenseless against Naraku. Frowning, she lowered her arrow only to hear the dark hanyou's voice from the left.

"Giving up so soon? Well, it wasn't as if you had a chance in the first place," He smirked.

Glaring, Kagome tried to find the words to come back against her enemy when the Shikon no Tama in his hand attracted her attention. _The Shikon no Tama… It must be strengthening this place! If I purify it then maybe the demon will revert back to stone, or at least weaken enough for me to kill_ Kagome thought as she aimed once more at Naraku.

"Trying that again?" Naraku questioned as he chuckled, "Don't even bother. It's not going to do you any good."

"We'll see about that," Kagome replied, causing his grin to shrink, "Go!"

The arrow slammed into the barrier as the fight between them arose once more, though this time both sides could feel that the purifying force was reinforced with a stronger power and will. Frowning, a dark cloud of energy began to form around Naraku as he strengthened his barrier. This caused a small flash of panic to rush through Kagome as she silently willed her arrow to hurry and defeat the evil before it was too late.

After what seemed like hours, a flame of hope swam through the young priestess as the arrow charged forwards, missing its target but shattering the barrier. It then soared through the air until it struck the far wall of the demon's belly. Triumph was clearly evident on her face as Kagome reached for another arrow to strike down her enemy. But Naraku had different plans. In a flash he disappeared from her sight, leaving Kagome disappointed and angry. Scanning the area, she searched for the Jewel's presence, knowing that the dark hanyou was still inside the oni along with her. Her efforts came to a screeching halt as she noticed the acid rising to her feet.

Grimacing, she let loose an arrow which easily purified enough of the liquid so that she wouldn't have to worry about it for a good half hour. Smiling inwards at the heart lifting outcome of her efforts, Kagome resumed her search. Left. Right. Up. Down. Yet there was still no clear sign of him. _Where could he be hiding? I know he's still inside with me bu-_ Kagome's thoughts were cut short as a blinding pain ravaged her body. Letting out a scream of agony, she dropped her bow and fell to her knees, her arms holding herself in a vain attempt to shield herself from the attack.

Struggling, she managed to lift her head to see who she had been looking for standing in front of her. In his hand the Shikon no Tama was sending a bolt of darkness towards her that engulfed and sent her to her knees. It was the same method used to revive the demon, Kagome noted while her chestnut eyes glittered in pain.

Naraku's laughs echoed in the room as he looked down on her darkly, "End of the line. It's over for you Kagome."

Frowning, Kagome didn't have the strength to open her mouth and do something other than scream, and she did not want to give her enemy the satisfaction of hearing her suffer. The stinging force steadily became more and more powerful as she clenched her teeth and lost the strength to remain upright.

 _Inu…Yasha…_ She thought as she squirmed in pain, tears beginning to form at the corners of her closed eyes. Time was running out for her and as each second passed it became clearer to her that her beloved hanyou wouldn't make it in time to help her. And as if in reply to her growing despair, a bolt of pure darkness tore through her, leaving her plummeting into a bottomless abyss.

\---

His eyes gleamed in cold triumph as he let himself slowly drift to the ground. Landing near the unconscious girl, he stopped for a moment. Scarlet gaze narrowing, Naraku frowned. The young priestess, whom he had loathed and sought to destroy almost as much as her previous self, was finally at his mercy yet he felt, for once, no desire whatsoever to kill her. Even the Shikon no Tama in his hand did not pulse, a telltale sign of it greedily demanding the souls of those the dark hanyou had slain.

Shaking off the lingering thoughts, Naraku raised his arm, lengthening the sharp appendage attached to it all the while sharpening it. Grinning at the thought of Inuyasha and the others' certain pain and suffering that they would definitely come to feel after discovering he was the victor, the hanyou swung down towards the unconscious priestess with an intent to kill.

However, before he even got the chance to come within three feet of her delicate skin, a light shot from his Shikon no Tama. Surprise halted his onslaught as he saw it enter Kagome, causing her body to pulse with power. Seeing that she would awaken in any moment, Naraku growled and resumed his attack, eager to strike before the girl had recovered. Time slowed as he grinned in triumph before the feeling melted away. His attack had been on direct course and wouldn't, couldn't, miss its target but much to his disappointment and shock it had been stopped dead in its place, held firmly by a small hand.

Narrowing his crimson gaze in hatred, Naraku stared straight back into the brown depths of the young priestess' gaze, which was slowly being consumed by a blue tint. Kagome was awake and the hanyou knew at that moment the Shikon shard would not fall into his hands that day. Reaching out her hand, she grabbed the Shikon no Tama in his palm, causing the two to hold a death grip onto the other's hand; both unwilling to give up.

Naraku felt power flow through his veins and noticed the same occurring within his opponent. Knowing that the stakes were growing steadily higher by the second, he looked down at their clasped hands and narrowed his eyes, influencing the darker side of the Jewel. Likewise Kagome did the same, a pure light dancing around her and tossing her hair around as it did her enemy.

As their powers rose to new heights, the two were suddenly lifted off of the ground as a blinding flash of light engulfed them. Growling Naraku and Kagome glared at each other, knowing that failure was not an option.

\---

Choking smoke cleared and Inuyasha found himself at a loss of breath, sweat dripping down his forehead at the extensive effort he had just put his body through. All around him and his group lay the shattered remains of Hakudoshi's legion of underlings – their "fearless" leader gone at the moment the tide began to turn. _Keh, damn coward!_ Inuyasha growled.

Regardless, he spent little energy on the thought, for at the moment something much more important required his full attention and strength. Dashing to the edge of the cliff, the hanyou stared into the imposing gaze of the revitalized oni, which appeared to grin and smugly challenge him to a fight. Inuyasha's muscles tensed, ready to do whatever it took to get to Kagome. Desperation – no _determination_ made his power increase seven-fold, giving him the will to accomplish anything.

Before he could jump, Miroku cautioned, "Inuyasha, wait! You cannot attack recklessly! Kagome-sama is inside it. If you strike too violently she may be hurt as well."

"Well then what do you think I should do Miroku? Wait for it to spit her out?" Inuyasha retorted, his own frustration over the truth of the words showing.

"We could distract it while you jump inside and find Kagome-chan," Sango offered, "Seeing as you're the only one who can withstand the extreme conditions inside."

"Right, we'll go with that," Miroku agreed, "Now Inuyasha, on our signal-"

The monk suddenly stopped – interrupted by a sudden burst of energy that came from within the giant. Inuyasha's golden eyes widened along with Miroku's at the sheer strength of the utter weight of the power that made even the hanyou quiver uncomfortably. The oni itself changed its demeanor to one of puzzled forbearance, shifting a large claw to its stomach before beginning to cry out in rising agony.

"What's going on?" Shippou questioned, his teal eyes filled with unease.

"I'm not sure," Miroku replied, just as concerned, "I can sense an astounding force from within the oni, similar to that of the…" He trailed off, eyes widening in horrified understanding.

"Similar to what Miroku?" Inuyasha snapped.

"To the Shikon no Tama – something must be happening!" the monk responded, quickly dashing to Kirara. "Inuyasha, we must act now! I fear Kagome-sama is in grave danger!"

The hanyou grimaced, tightening his grip on Tessaiga while the monk and demon-slayer arose into the air and set off towards the oni. Jumping to get closer, he followed after, ready to make his move the moment the opportunity came about. All the while, the oni continued to screech in pain – the noise growing steadily louder by the minute, causing Inuyasha to flatten his ears. Yet before the chance came to pass, a bright glow illuminated from the oni's stomach, intensifying until it broke free. Dodging the blast, Inuyasha and the others landed on opposite ledges, gazing dumbfounded at the sight: A pillar of light reaching up to the heavens from the oni that was now reverting back to stone prior to crumbling apart.

"W-What is it?" Shippou stammered, shielding his eyes from the harsh light, while Sango spoke, "I-I think I can see something in there!"

 _She's right_ Inuyasha thought, narrowing his eyes to make out a shaded lump within the luminance. It was only when the brightness began to dim, however, that the details were revealed of the shape – or rather shapes. Two figures hovered within the light that burst with a greater ferocity than the initial light itself. But what were they? Spirits? Demons? Or…

"Kagome!" Inuyasha gasped, finally recognizing the girl who was glaring determinedly at her foe.

"Kagome!" Shippou echoed in shock while Miroku growled, "Naraku…"

Indeed, the diabolical man floated just across from the young priestess. At the sight of their clasped hands, Inuyasha immediately felt his blood begin to boil. How dare he even touch her! Yet a burst of light emanating from their strained grip revealed the onlookers of the desired Shikon no Tama within. It was nearly halfway purified, yet the other half fought to retain dominance; all the while, streaks of energy sparked outwards, harming both. However, despite their injuries, each remained focused on the other: crimson glaring into… blue?

"Kagome-chan's eyes… There different," Sango murmured in surprise as the kitsune behind her turned to Miroku, "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure…" the monk trailed off.

"Who cares?" Inuyasha growled, tightening his grip on his sword, "Kagome!"

By some miracle, his voice reached the named, whose eyes widened ever so slightly. Turning slowly, she looked down on them, yet once making contact they sent a chill through the hanyou's bones. Instead of the typical warm gaze that seemed to soften even the most hardened of hearts, Kagome's azure gaze held no emotion whatsoever. In fact, it was almost like a calm body of water: giving away no secrets but also commanding a certain level of awe from all onlookers. Still, Inuyasha swallowed uncomfortably. It felt nearly suffocating.

In a voice that enfolded everyone, the girl began in a foreign tone, "No. I am not the one you speak of."

"Huh?" Inuyasha slacked his grip a bit in confusion as she went on, "I am the light dwelling within the Jewel: Naohi."

"Naohi?!" Miroku gasped, "T-That's impossible!"

"Believe what you will," the spirit answered, ignoring the denial of the monk, "I must reclaim control over the Jewel, if not then Magatsuhi shall destroy the light, and I won't let that happen."

In response, a massive bolt of dark energy struck Kagome's side, leaving a crimson trail raining down on the horrified witnesses. "Kagome!" Shippou gasped.

At this, Naraku smirked, "As noble your intentions may be, there's no way Kagome's weak human body will be able to last much longer. I'm afraid your time is nearly up."

However, the dark hanyou was cut short as an equally powerful ray of light shot towards him. Unable to dodge without giving up the Shikon no Tama, he met the force head on – literally. If it weren't for a quick lean away, his entire head would've been purified, yet now only a section of his right cheek was carved away.

Still, as each moment passed by, the burst multiplied in number and ferocity to the point where both sides were battered and bleeding severely. At the scent of Kagome's blood so prevalent around him, Inuyasha fought back his turning stomach and heart. Growling, he glared at the spirit. He didn't care if it was struggling to survive, that didn't give it the right to use Kagome as some shield. He had to stop this nonsense before the priestess's body fell apart, leaving only the potent scent of her blood to remind the hanyou of her.

"Get out of Kagome!" he snarled up at the spirit, glaring daggers into the crystal blue eyes that remained fixed on the crimson ones across from her. Growling, the hanyou continued, "I said, get out of her!"

Leaping up into the light, Inuyasha raced towards the girl – bent on getting her away from Naraku and the unstable conditions that surrounded the two. He could care less if they lost the Shikon no Tama that day. No, all that mattered was keeping Kagome alive. His wish could wait. Kagome couldn't. The bolts of energy, however, battered him on his journey, tearing large scars into his body. Wincing in pain, he held out if only to get the girl who mattered so much to him out of harm's way.

It was then – when he was a mere hand's length away from the girl – that a massive burst of light shot forth from the Jewel piercing the hanyou's side. A startled gasp mixed with warm fluid erupted from Inuyasha, who was instantly pushed back down to the ground. Narrowing his blurring vision, he reached towards Kagome, desperately trying to somehow reach her while murmuring her name.

"Inuyasha!" everyone below yelled, while Naraku gave only a slight grin in his preoccupied condition.

Kagome's eyes, however, suddenly widened, showing the first specks of emotion in the ocean-like depths. Like lightning, she released her iron grip on the Jewel and plummeted after the hanyou, screaming, "Inuyasha!"

Catching him before he hit the ground, Kagome held his hand tightly while he stared up at her in amazement as they remained suspended in the air. "Kagome? Is it you?"

"Yes," she simply replied, and in proof a warm wave embraced the hanyou who smiled up at her before wincing at his terrible wound. "Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped, landing lightly alongside him as he slumped to one knee. She quickly bent down to see his injury, yet the moment her hand made contact with it, a soft light erupted, causing both to shield their eyes.

When it dimmed, Inuyasha suddenly felt no pain whatsoever. In fact, he felt as if he were in tip-top condition and gave an amazed look at Kagome, who's blue eyes reflected his awe.

"Well, that's new," she murmured, but before Inuyasha could reply a laughter sounded from above.

Glaring up at Naraku, the hanyou growled as his enemy gloated, "Looks like the light's fate is sealed, all thanks to you Inuyasha."

Baring his fangs, Inuyasha snarled as Naraku slipped away, yet not before stating, "I'll leave you for now. Enjoy your last moments with Kagome, for I'm certain she won't be standing for long."

Whipping his gaze back on the girl, Inuyasha was horrified at the amount of blood that coated her body. To say that she was drenched in her blood would've been an understatement. The priestess was nearly unrecognizable – and fading fast.

Collapsing into his arms, Kagome began to breathe weakly. Her gaze, while still remaining blue, met Inuyasha's own as she spoke weakly, "Inuyasha…"

"No, don't talk," he roughly ordered in his fear of losing the girl – desiring her remain consciousness in fear that if she closed her eyes, they'd never open again.

"I-It's alright," she murmured, taking a deep breath, "I'll be fine, trust me."

With the upmost reluctance, Inuyasha let his body relax ever so slightly and as if in reward, another soft light illuminated from Kagome's body, enshrouding the two. When it faded, the hanyou could see that all of her wounds were miraculously healed – although the blood remained. Still, he couldn't hold back a rush of relief, especially at the sight of her once more caramel eyes at shone back lovingly at him.

Embracing her tightly, he thanked kami that she was alright, rejoicing with his friends of her survival while letting her get some much needed and deserved rest as they journeyed back to Kaede's together.


End file.
